Sydrian one shots
by Rachelalicexx
Summary: Just a bunch of Sydrian one shots. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**So hi guys. This is my 4th fanfic on here (please go check out my others) and I love the Bloodlines books and I've always wanted to do one-shot so here we go.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Shopping**

"Come on sage. Hurry up" A rushed Adrian Ivaskov shouted to his girlfriend.

"Alright, alright. I don't get why I had to come shopping with you Adrian. Please explain to me why I did?" Questioned a worn out Sydney Sage

"Ummm. Let me think about that one. I don't know because you love me"

"Yes unfortunately I do" Sydney muttered to her self.

As they entered the next store Sydney groaned.

"Havent you brought enough Adrian?" She asked.

"No" He stated simply

"Well then. I will be sat over there" As she said this Sydney pointed to a bench outside the store.

"Fine then. It's not like I wanted your opinion anyway." Adrian huffed

"Opinion on what?"

"On a tux of course. We are in a tux shop what else?"

"Uhh. Fine"

Adrian picked out many tux's of all colours. Some black with white shirts ir some with green, some blue with a variety of different shirts.

Sydney sat patiently waiting for Adrian to walk out of the dressing room with the first tux on and when she saw him come out with it on a look of disgust slid onto her face.

"No" She stated in a business like manner that she only used for work.

"No?" Adrian asked.

"No I don't like the tux. You wanted my opinion right?" She asked

With that Adrian gave a nod returned to the dressing room and continued to try on tux after tux all earning horrified or disappointing looks from Sydney.

After an hour Sydney started to get board.

"Adrian. I don't know why your asking me for my opinion there has been loads you have tried on and liked. What does my opinion matter?"

Adrian came out of the dressing room with a formal black tux on.

"Well Miss. Sage" He started "It matters because this will be the tux I wear at our wedding."

Sydney became confused. Adrian hadn't asked her to marry him. Had he? Just by thinking of the thought of getting married she became nervous. What would her mother say? What would Carly say? Jill? Eddie? Rose?. The list of names was endless.

"HuH?" Was her smart response.

"Ok. Well this wasnt how I planned it all out. I was going to ask you over dinner tonight at a fancy hotel. But oh well. Sydney Sage you are my life, my other half and I was lost before you came into my life. You fixed up my broken heart and made it whole again. You are my guiding lite in this world and that is why I must ask this one important question. Will you Sydney Sage marry me?"

Sydney didn't know what to say she was in shock and speechless. Millions of thoughts rushed arround her brian and she couldn't make sence of them all.

She founder herself nodding and the next thing she knew she was being picked up and twirled around by Adrian. He kissed her lips and nothing else mattered in the world but them.

* * *

**So that's it. Love it? Hate it? Please tell me :) You can leave suggestions of prompts you would like a one-shot made out of it can be AU or Bloodlines related. Thank you for reading :)**

**Rachelx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. It means a lot. This one shot is dedicated to sheerio4ever because she was the first to review and give me this prompt.**

**Rachel**

* * *

**Re-Education**

**Adrian pov**

We had been looking for months now and we still hadn't got a lead to where she was. I missed her terribly and all I wanted was for her to be here in my arms on my sofa watching a really corny movie, The ones she loved but would never admit it, not taken away from me lost and alone.

Just as I was thinking of Sydney Belikov burst into my appartement a smile on his face. I perked up excited ready to hear the news. hopefully this time it would be about Sydney and how she was alright and not about how Rose had said yes to Belikov's marriage proposal.

"We found a lead. We've found her"

With that I jumped to my feet ready to go. I proceeded to walk over to Belikov and talk to him. Although I had got over my thing with Rose, found Sydney and got along with Belikov it didn't mean I liked him all the time.

"Your not messing with me are you? Your not saying this to make me think you have a lead but you actually don't?"

"No. I wouldn't do that. Roza and the others are just as anxious as you are"

I had to agree with him there. When Jill found out Sydney had been taken somewhere that no one knew of she got really upset and cried for the night. Sydney was not only one part of the protection team for Jill but also like a big sister. When we mentioned we where going to start an organisation to help find Sydney she wanted to be in on the action.

"Although" He began again "You might want to prepare yourself for where we are going. The alchemists found Sydney and put her into re-education. They are brutal there if you don't co-operate well lets say they don't co-operate with you."

This news made me angry. If they laid so much as one hand on her they would get the hell beat out of them by me.

"I swear if they so as raised one hand to her they will get it all back."

"I know. I know. We all are very protective of Sydney and I think you should leave the but kicking to the professionals."

We reached the car park and we all piled into the vans. The drive seemed endless and I tried once again to enter Sydney's dreams. Since she was taken I havent been able to reach her in her dreams and today was no exception.

I almost though of giving up because the spirit was driving me mad. But I remembered that she was worth it.

We arrived at the centre. It was heavily guarded and would take trained guardians to defeat them. The building itself was not big at all, it was almost like a motel and it was properly that before the alchemists took it over.

We put our plan into action. All of the guardians would break in and then Eddie and I would go and find Sydney. So far the plan was going great Eddie and I had entered the building and started searching for Sydney.

We passed countless doors with signs saying what they did. I didn't care about the doors all I wanted to find one that said her name and get her out of here.

We passed a map of the place and stopped trying to figure it out. As I was looking at it all of it didn't seem to make sense.

I looked over to Eddie and he just looked confused so we took of in search of Sydney's room. We searched and searched and couldn't find it. Just as we where about to turn back and try again I saw a small door leading off to some where.

I notified Eddie and we took of. We traveled towards the room with care and at the door where two guards.

Eddie proceeded to take them out and I went towards the door. I looked into the little window and saw the face I had hoped to see for months.

"Sydney" I gasped and proceeded to pry open the door.

When I finally got it open I rushed to her side. Sydney looked terrible her hair was stringy and greasy, her eyes dull and her body thinner than it usually was.

She looked up to me and her face was shallow, her eyes rimmed with black from loss of sleep and her lips chapped.

"Adrian" She whispered her voice broken and horse.

"Its me" I replied and with that she fell into my arms. Her skinny arms rapping themselves arround me and mine rapping mine arround her thin frame.

Her body shook with sobs. And I was happy to have her back in my arms.

* * *

**So what do you think. You can suggest a prompt to me AU or bloodlines related. Thanks. And could you go and like a Facebook page I admin called Fandoms Unite the profile picture is of the Vampire Academy logo on the books. Thanks again.**

**Rachelx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanks everyone for all the reviews, follows, favourites it means a lot anyway here is a one shot suggested by more than one of you so here it is.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Wedding**

**Sydney pov**

I was nervously pacing up and down of my bridal room. I had worked for months to get this to be a perfect wedding. The endless planning and worring about venues, my dress, food, decorations ect. If today didn't go smoothly I don't know what I would do.

"Sydney stop your making me nervous" Jill said.

I turned yo look at her and she quieted down when she saw my face.

"Oh Sydney" She started "You will be fine. Trust me. Adrian has already turned up and everything is perfect."

"I know but what... what if...if something goes wrong or Adrian doesn't want to marry me. Oh god Jill" And with that I broke down in tears.

All the constant worring and stress finally collapsed on me and I sobbed. Jill came and rapped her arms arround me trying to comfort me but I didn't think it was helping much.

The door opened and Rose walked in.

"Wow Sydney you're a mess. Come here dry your eyes and make you look presentable. Adrian will never know whats hit him."

I smiled at Rose. She always knew how to cheer me up that was one of the reasons why we where such good friends.

I walked over to her and she sat me down on a chair and proceeded to fix my makeup. I was pleased with the result. The makeup looked natural and I had Light pink lips. This matched my dress perfectly.

My dress was more cream than white and it was floor length and had long sleeves the designs where intricate and the moment I saw the dress at the bridal shop I had to have it. I loved it and I hoped Adrian would too.

My leg was shaking and my low heels where making a tapping noise. This of course grabbed Rose's and Jill's attention.

"What are you so worried about Sydney?" Jill asked always concerned.

"I'm just nervous. What if my mom doesn't show up? What if Adrian doesn't show up? What if it goes all horribly wrong?"

"Dont worry" Sounded a new voice. This voice belonged to Eddie, since my father refused to attend the wedding I asked Eddie to walk me down the Isle and he couldn't say yes fast enough.

"Dont worry" He repeated "Adrian is at the altar now waiting for you and trust me he's as nervous as you are" He chuckled

This made me laugh a bit. Adrian rarely got nervous so that was a good sign that he was.

We walked out of the bridal room and towards the huge double doors that would lead me to Adrian. Rose and Jill go into place and Eddie took my arm.

The doors opened and Rose and Jill made their way out down the isle. before walking Eddie patted my hand reassuringly and led me to Adrian.

The isle was long and as I walked my steps got more confident. I looked up to see Adrian green eyes looking directly at me. I looked him up and down to see he was wairing a black suit with a green silk shit that matched his eyes perfectly.

Finally Eddie and I reached Adrian and Eddie placed my hands in his and I knew this was the start of something great.

* * *

**So that's it. Sorry its a bit short and sorry for not actually including anything from the wedding. I am 15 I am not married nor have I ever been to a wedding so yeah. Please review. Suggest a prompt for me and I will see what I can do :)**

**Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**So thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows.**

**For a guest named Megan I couldn't reply to your reviews so I am doing it now thank you for your reviews I am glad you liked them and the dress description was made up on the spot :)**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**This is dedicated to sheerio4ever for suggesting the prompt I hope you like it :)**

**First meeting AH**

When Sydney meet Adrian for the first time she was just a baby. You see Sydney's mother and Adrian's mother where best friends in high school and still where now. When Sydney's mother had named Adrian's mother as Sydney's godmother Adrian got to go and see her.

Adrian only being 3 at the time didn't really understand but painted a picture for baby Sydney.

When Adrian approached the hospital he looked up and pointed to it.

"Is that where we are going mummy?" A curious Adrian asked.

"Yes sweetie. We are going in there to see baby Sydney." His mother explained.

Adrian and his mom walked hand in hand into the hospital and up the many flights of stairs to get to the maternity ward.

They proceeded to ask the receptionist to see Sydney. And where taken to her straight away.

As they approached the room Adrian became even more excited to see the baby. He had to calm down before he could go into the room incase he scared baby Sydney and Adrian didn't want to do that.

Once Adrian was calm his mother then proceeded to lead him into the room. The first thing he saw was Sydney's mother. Her blond hair didn't look as nice as it normally did and had bags under her eyes. Adrian then took in the cold, white room. He could hear the sound of the heart monitors going 'beep beep'. His eyes traveled to the cot next to the bed that Mrs. Sage was now sat on.

"Would you like to see her Adrian?" Mrs. Sage's voice snapped Adrian out of his assessment of the room. But he didn't mind and eagerly nodded.

Adrian climbed up onto the hospital bed and waited for Mrs. Sage to bring Sydney for him to see. Finally Mrs. Sage came back with a small bundle in her arms.

"Adrian I would like you to meet Sydney Katherine Sage" Adrian peered at the bundle with apprehension but finally looked into it.

Lay there was a little baby girl with blond hair like her mothers. Baby Sydney had a small button nose and small lips. Her ears where red and she looked very small. One of Sydney's hands peered out from under the blanket her hands where small and you could nearly make out the fingernails.

Adrian's jade green eyes looked at the little baby with wonder and awe. He held the picture out to Sydney's mother without taking his eyes of her.

"Adrian this is wonderful. This can go up in Sydney's room when we get back home." Mrs. Sage noticed Adrian looking at the baby. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked

"But what if I drop her or hurt her?" He questioned he was already very protective of Sydney and didn't want any harm to come to her even from him.

"You wont. Dont worry sweetie I will be here and so will Sydney's mother." Adrian's mom reassured him.

Adrian nodded and his mother showed him how he would hold Sydney and finally when he was confident baby Sydney was placed into his arms.

Adrian held onto Sydney lightly and protectively. He handled her with so much care and love. When Sydney opened her eyes to look at Adrian he found that they weren't blue like every newborns eyes but a slightly golden colour. He loved her eyes and vowed then and there to always protect her.

And that he did. As Sydney grew older first into a toddler he made sure she always was happy and had someone and something to play with. As she got older and became a child he picked her up from primary school and as Sydney became a teen he held her when she would come home crying because of all the girls that had picked on her.

And as for Sydney well she always carried around the very first picture Adrian had given her as a baby. It might have been old and stated to rip and the paper starting to go brown from all the years but she didn't care. She loved it.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please tell me and suggest a prompt :)**

**Rachelx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews, follows, favourites and reads. I am back at school now and all.**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Found out**

**Sydney pov**

"Well what are we here for" Started off Rose impatient as ever.

"Cant you ever be patient Rose?" Lissa questioned.

Rose just ignored her and looked at me. In fact all the girls looked at me. I had gathered the girls to tell them some important news. Rose was sat on my left while Jill was on my right, Zoe however devensive she is that she hates Vampires sat next to Jill like they had been life long friends. Next to Rose was Lissa and facing me was Angeline.

"Tell us then" Rose urged.

"Alright.. alright. Well I don't know how to say this really. Before I do I want you to promise me you wont get really mad at me?"

The girls nodded at me and I opened my mouth to say something when Adrian burst through the door. He took one look at the girls and me and broke out into a huge smile.

"You told them about us Sage that great. How did they react? Are they OK with it?" Adrian said.

I held my head in my hands and sighed. Adrian was an idiot he truly was. But he was my idiot. I walked up to him and hit him arround the head. He flinched in pain and rubbed his head where I had previously hit him.

"What was that for" He whined.

"Because I haven't told them." I whispered furiously.

We both looked back at the girls and Jill had a smile on her face, as did Lissa. Rose looked baffled most properly because she didn't know about it. Angeline had her mouth hanging wide open. I lastly looked at Zoe who looked torn between a smile and a horrified look.

"I can't belive I didn't know" Rose shouted "Why would you keep this from me?" She questioned.

"Rose I didn't want anyone knowing in case they reported me to the alchemists. I was scared what they would say and do and I was scared what you would say."

Rose's face became on of sympathy and softness. She pulled me into a hug and squeezed my body.

"Oh Sydney" She sighed

After Rose let me go Zoe approached me and asked if she could speak to me in private.

"Sure" I agreed and we walked into the kitchen.

"I am happy for you Sydney. I can't belive I didn't realise at first you look so happy and care free arround him. Like your on cloud nine. Its good seeing you being a teenager."

I was touched by Zoe's speech. She was looking at the ground.

"Hey" I started "I took this job so you could be a teenager, so you could get the chances and choices I never got. I want you to be happy and fall in love"

"I already have" She admitted

I looked at her and raised my eye brow waiting for her to elaborate.

"I am in love with Neil. Actually we're together." I looked at my sister in disbelieve and squealed. It wasnt something I would normally do but I felt so happy for my sister.

Zoe looked up in time for me to pull her into a hug.

"I am so happy for you. Oh my. Zoe I just.. your growing up and I couldn't have asked for a better little sister"

Zoe hugged me back and we stood there in Adrian's kitchen.

"Everything will be alright" I whispered in Zoe's ear.

"I know" She replied

So for the rest of the night Zoe and I went back to my dorm and talked about everything. From out lives to our loves.

* * *

**So what do you think? I am really sorry for the late update. Can you ever forgive me?**

**Rachelx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I am so sorry for the late update with everything that is going on arround me now I honestly forgot about updating I am so sorry. :)**

**This one shot is for Sheeriolover and a guest named Annie. RozaBelikova-x and ehlymana yours will be coming soon :)**

**Rachelx**

* * *

**Insecure**

**Adrian pov**

"I don't know why your being like this it's not a big deal" I shouted back

"Not a big deal Adrian" She scoffed

"Sydney please be reasonable"

"I am Adrian and I don't think _this _whatever it is, is going to work"

"Please just give it a try" I begged

"I don't get why you're so obsessed Adrian. All you are is a rich pompous, smoking, alcoholic play boy" Ouch that stung.

"Please" I begged again.

"Why?" She started "I am nothing like all those girls you had before. I am not tall or skinny. I am most defiantly not pretty and I don't wear makeup. I wear slacks and shirts not short skirts and low-cut tops. I am a nerd a freak!" She finished

Wow was that what she thought because sure she wasnt pretty or tall but she was so much more than that and I just wanted to scream it to the world.

"Sydney" She turned to look at me as I said her name "Your right" At this she looked shocked and insulted.

"Your right you're not pretty because your more than that your beautiful. Your eyes are a magnificent brown and they go golden in the sunlight. Your hair is amazing and I would run my hands through it all day if I could. And you're a genius your incredibly smart and you alway make me want to learn more. You Sydney Sage are most defiantly not a freak not in a million years would you ever be considered to be a freak." I took a breath "You get on so well with Jill and you act like you would do anything she asked of you but you would also jump in front of a bus for her. I love how you try to be nice to everyone and by doing that you make everyone fall in love with you. Especially me"

I paused to take a breath and looked at her face. Written all over it was astonishment and awe.

"And that's why Sydney Sage I love you and I don't ever want to hear that you're not good enough because your ten times better."

The next thing I knew a small body was wrapped in my arms and I held on tight.

* * *

**So that's it. I know its short but I really wanted to get it posted. Please review and leave a suggestion for a one shot. If any of you have read my other fanfics I will be updating them soon. Thank you all :)**

**Rachelx**


	7. Chapter 7

**So thanks for all the reviews, follows and faviroutes. I am so sorry for not updating in a while and it's because of school and plus I am moving house next week so yeah. Thank you all for being patient and all.**

**Rachel**

* * *

**Goodbye**

There where two figures sat on a bench in a lonely park surrounded by trees and grass. No one but them where there and they both sat in the tranquil silence.

The two figures when by the names of Sydney Sage and Adrian Ivaskov. Both feeling a mix of emotions ranging from happiness to sadness. The happiness for Sydney Sage came from being able to live her dream but the sadness came from having to leave her amazing boyfriend Adrian Ivaskov behind.

"You know I will email you everyday and call you" Sydney sniffed

"Na you wont you'll be having so much fun you'd forget about me and I wouldn't blame you. All I want is for you to be able to have fun and live your dream" Adrian replied.

"And its you that enabled me to do it. You helped saved me from re-education and even when I was being a total bitch you still stuck by me and because of you I am here today about to live my dream. And I will call you every day how could I ever forget you"

Memories flittered through Sydney's head. The first meeting, to his kisses and his perseverance to stay with her and help her.

"I love you Adrian Ivaskov and I never want to let you go."

"Good because I don't want you to let go ether. And this is why I am going to ask you this question." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee "Sydney Sage marry me?"

The next thing he knew he was holding Sydney Sage's small frame and he couldn't be happier. He slid the ring he had custom-made onto her finger and it was a seal that they would always love each other.

Adrian looked at his watch and he finally noticed the time.

"You have to go now. To go and live your dream" He stated

"My dreams only involve you"

"And I will be there along the way. I am a phone call away, an email and a Skype. But I will also be in here with you" As he said this he pointed to her heart and he grabbed her hand and walked to her car with her.

He opened the door like a gentleman and helped her in.

"Don't forget me Sydney Sage"

"How could you even suggest that you idiot" And with that they kissed one last time untill the next time they would see each other.

Adrian waved a Sydney from his place at the side of the road as she drove off. Sydney stuck her hand out the window and waved back.

Sydney had tears rolling down her face but she looked at her ring and smiled she was going to liver her dream and no one was going to stop her. She was engaged to the most handsome man alive and she was going to keep her promise to call him everyday. Live was good.

All the way to her chosen college she smiled and remembered her time with Adrian Ivaskov.

* * *

**So that's it. What do you think? Please tell me and suggest a one shot prompt for me and I will se what I can do :)**

**Rachelx**


End file.
